Naruto of the three summons
by bakemono no kitsune
Summary: Naruto learns more then shadow clones from the forbidden scroll. Watch as he finds love, power, and fame! Pairing Naru/fu and shino/hina maybe more i dont know yet. Not a super naruto fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do NOT own naruto or anything else I use in my story.**_

"Human"

"_Human"_

"**Demon/summon"**

_**Demon/summon"**_

"_Jutsu"_

_**Peoples just so you know I am not Japanese and I am just starting to learn the language so this story is going to have some Japanese and some English. If you don't like it then suck a dick cuz I GOTS CHERRY EYES.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

It was a dark night as a young boy was running through the woods with a large scroll on his back. He had ocean blue eyes and Sunkist blonde hair.

He also wore a hideous orange jumpsuit and blue ninja sandals. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

He had just failed his third time at becoming a ninja of his village. His sensei Mizuki had told him of a secret test that he could use to pass.

Naruto had been all for it and immediately set out to do it never noticing his sensei's evil smirk. As Naruto raced to the place his sensei told him to go to he started thinking, _'hmm I wonder who will show up for the test? Mizuki-sensei or Iruka-Sensei?'_

Naruto finally reaches the spot his sensei told him about. " WELL LETS GET STARTED!" Naruto shouts delightfully.

Naruto takes the scroll off his back and opens it and sees the first jutsu, _'dammit __shadow clone jutsu? Clones are my worst jutsu!'_ "Oh well. Hey what's this. 'Note: whatever the clone learns in its 'life' the user also learns.' well now that's interesting."

"Okay lets try it. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" All of a sudden ten Narutos appear in front of Naruto. "WOW I did it!!!!" Naruto says as he jumps in the air.

"ok now lets look at some more." Naruto looks at more of the scroll an sees a few he likes. " hey got an idea. Yo stupids come here." The clones run over to Naruto.

"okay memorize these hand seals and practice these seven jutsu im gonna keep looking." the clones start memorizing then go to practice.

Naruto opens the blue scroll first and read, '_**shark summoning scroll,**__'_ "wow this is cool. What are these others though?"

Naruto then opens the next two scrolls. The white one said, _**'owl summoning scroll,'**_ Naruto then cheers about getting another summoning scroll.

Naruto then looks at the final scroll and reads, _**'leopard summoning scroll,'**_ Naruto then jumps up and says, "YES LADY LUCK MUST BE SMILING ON ME TODAY!!!!!

_**Up in the sky.**_

A beautiful woman was looking down on the scene before her. She smiled at what naruto said and thought, _'you deserve so much then that for what you have been put through.'_

Lady luck then sensed something, _'hmm it seems Sasgay is being chased by Haruno and the other fan-girls. Hmmm lets just let him trip on a rock in that alley way. Nice.'_

_**Back on earth**_

'_hmm I thought I heard sasugay scream just now. Hmm oh well. Im signing these bitches!!!!'_ Naruto then signs all three scroll at the same time and promptly passes out.

_**Lala land. Also known as naruto's mind**_

Naruto woke up in a room that looked filled with water, in a grassland and in the woods all at the same time. Naruto looked confused then he heard a growl, fluttering and the sound of water moving.

Then he saw something land about 10 feet away from on a branch. Then he saw a huge ass shark come swimming in from the water side looking very pissed. Finally a leopard jumped out of the brush in the grasslands.

The human-like creature in the trees opened its eyes and they started glowing. It suddenly extended some wings and flew down to just 5 feet in front of naruto on the ground.

Then the Leopard growled and stepped forward and it was then naruto saw that its full body length was about 24 feet. And its eyes stared at him along with the giant sharks eyes.

The leopard then spoke, **"who are you and why am I here with THESE two!" **The leopard roared at naruto.

The owl then said calmly, **"if I were to guess I would come to believe he is the on that has signed our summoning contracts and that we are here to judge him of whether or not he is worthy to summon our clans."**

The leopard started growling then the shark said, **"you are correct and as such we need to judge him for his worth. Why don't you start Yoru."**

The owl then nodded, **"thank you Shiro this shall not take long."** The owl then walks over to naruto and looks him in the eyes. Naruto stares back and suddenly felt woozy and fell to the ground.

The owl seemed happy with what he saw and said, **"congratulations. You are the first one in 52 years to hold the owl contract. My kin will help you if you are in need of them. You will also retain some of my clans abilities."**

Naruto looked confused by this and the owl explained, **"some of our abilities include, enhanced thinking process, better stealth, and improved eyesight to where you can see in the dark as good as day."**

Naruto smiled but then the owl said, **"but be weary the eyesight will hinder your other senses a good bit at night and also know that your hair will change color for better stealth. My clans summoning tattoo will appear on your arm when you awaken. My name is Yoru-Hane it will be a pleasure working with you." **

Naruto dizzily smiled like and idiot to the owl and said, "thanks my names naruto and it will be cool working with you too." The Yoru nodded and disappeared.

So next the Leopard walked over to naruto and said, **"wipe that damn smile off your face and stop acting like a dumbass! My name is Kira-Neko and if I hear you say one thing about it ill tear your head off!!!"**

Naruto then had a look of fear as he looked at the leopard that then said, **"if Yoru-san said you are good enough for his clan then your good enough for mine. But know this if you don't show your true self or you betray my clan. I. WILL. END. YOU." **Naruto stopped smiling like an idiot and his eyes changed from uncontainable happiness to calm and calculating.

"you have yourself a deal Kira-sama. But under one condition." naruto said

"**WHAT!!!!!!" **yelled Kira

"you've gotta let me ride on your back sometimes." naruto said with a friendly smile.

Kira couldn't help it. He started cracking up and then went into full blown laughter, **"fine you've got yourself a deal. Also just like Yoru-san's deal you will have the powers of my clan. You will have a little more speed, flexibility and stealth. But you will have a hard time with changing directions while going fast. Oh and my summoning tattoo will appear on your body when you wake up"**

Kira then faded from naruto's mind and the giant ass shark swam closer to naruto.

The shark looked at naruto and said, **hello my child my name is Shiro-sendo it is a pleasure meeting you. I will be administering my test to you. The test is too see what you will do with my clans power. So please tell me what it is you plan to do."**

Naruto looked up at the huge shark. Then he thought about how to answer then finally said, "normally I would just say 'TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!!' but you want my true answer."

Naruto then said evenly, "I want to use the power to protect the ones I love. The people I cherish. I would like to be hokage yeah, but to protect everyone would be my true reason to use your clans power."

The shark smiled at naruto **(A/N:CAN SHARKS SMILE!?!?!?!?!?)** and says, **"you are truly worthy of my clans power. Very well my clan shall help you anytime you need us. Also you will get some of the abilities of my clan."**

The shark then smirks **(can they smirk too?!?!?!?!?!?) **and says, **"you will have very sharp teeth also no matter how many times you lose one there will always be another in a day or two. You will also have enhanced strength, and be a faster swimmer and can breathe under water. . . To an extent."**

The shark then got more serious, **"but you will not be able to swim backwards and you can only breathe under water for about 3 minutes. But with more practice you can lengthen that. But with the enhanced strength it will kill some of your stealth and I hope you like the look of my clans summoning tattoo. Now good bye Naruto Uzumaki."**

The shark then disappears as naruto himself starts to fade out of his mind and back to the real world."

_**Real world YAY!!!!**_

Naruto woke up with a start and looked around. He saw his clones were starting to puff out of existence. When they did naruto got a massive headache and yelled, "DAMMIT NEXT TIME ONE AT A TIME!!!!"

After a few minutes of an agonizing headache naruto got up and realized the time, "wow its be two and a half hours??? I wonder where sensei is. . ." naruto said.

_**With Mizuki**_

Mizuki was jumping through tree's towards naruto, "dammit why did the Hokage have to hold me back like that!!! Oh well no matter by the time they find Naruto's corpse ill be long gone! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**With the hokage**_

The hokage stood in front of all of his chunin and jonins. He then said, "alright naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll. I want him brought back here alive. Insubordination will not be tolerated."

In the back several jonins were whispering, "that damn demon has gotten too many chances. If I find him im going to end him and say he attacked." The jonins nodded and heard the hokage tell them to go and they took off.

_**With Iruka**_

Iruka was running all around the village looking for naruto when he finally sensed naruto's chakra signature and he took off like a bat out of hell towards him._ 'im coming naruto'_

_**Back with naruto**_

Naruto took off his Jacket and shirt to see his new tattoo's and saw the first one on his left bicep it looked like an Owl clawing his arm as it took off in flight.

The next one was on his right bicep and it was a shark biting down into his arm and ripping it up. The final was a leopard on his chest that was clawing him like it was trying to climb him.

All of these tattoo's had a place on there backs to put the blood needed for the summoning. Naruto smirked from the looks of them and then thought over the jutsu he had learned.

'_hmm I've learned __Fire style: fire dragon flame missile, Water release: water shark missile technique, Wind release: blade of wind, Lightning release: Piercing darkness, Earth release: earth style wall, shunshin, wing release: drilling air bullet, water release: water dragon bullet, chidori and fire release: great fire ball _

Naruto jumped for joy at what he learned and as he was jumping Iruka jumped down next to him.

"NARUTO!!!" Naruto turns around and sees Iruka his chunin sensei standing behind him. Naruto smiles and waves.

"hey Iruka-sensei so you are the one evaluating me for this test?" Iruka gave Naruto a puzzled look.

"Naruto what are you talking about? The test was earlier today." Iruka stated to Naruto.

"Huh? But Mizuki-sensei told me that I could take this make-up test." Naruto said, Iruka looked surprised and thought, '_MIZUKI!!!' _just then Iruka heard the sound of blades cutting through the air and pushed Naruto out of the way of some kunai and shuriken.

Naruto was surprised by Iruka pushing at least until he saw the shuriken and kunai hit him. When he turned to see where they came from and when he looked he saw Mizuki smirking evilly at him.

"hey Naruto good job getting the scroll, so hand it over so you can pass." Mizuki said to Naruto.

"DON'T DO IT NARUTO! HE'S JUST TRYING TO TRICK YOU SO HE CAN LEAVE THE VILLAGE WITH THE SCROLL!" Iruka yelled as he slowly got back up from the barrage of kunai and shuriken.

"how about this Naruto if you give me that scroll I'll tell you why the whole village hates you," Mizuki says sadistically.

Iruka screams, "MIZUKI YOU CAN'T DO THAT ITS FORBIDDEN!!!" Mizuki smirks.

"the reason the entire village hates you is because when the kyuubi no kitsune attacked konoha 15 years ago **(a/n: im making them be 15 instead of 12 and 13 don't like it tell me and if you give a good enough reason I might change it)** the yondaime didn't kill it as it was to powerful and could not be killed so instead he sealed it. HE SEALED THE DEMON INSIDE OF YOU! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NARUTO AND EVERYONE HATES YOU! EVEN IRUKA!!!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!" Mizuki said as he went into a maniacal fit of laughter.

Naruto stood there in utter shock. _'im the kyuubi? So that's why everyone hates me because I carry a demon. that's all? Ill prove them wrong I will show them I am not the Kyuubi!' _

"No I will believe that I am a demon. I AM NOT KYUUBI I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!" Naruto says as Mizuki throws one of his shuriken. Naruto was just about to move when Iruka jumped in front of him and took the hit from the giant shuriken. Naruto says, "w-why Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka grunts in pain, "because Naruto you and I are a lot alike I used to act just like you when I was in the academy so that I could escape from my own personal hell. . . And I couldn't bare to lose one of my precious people. . ." Iruka says quietly.

"Iruka you dumbass you shouldn't have gotten in the way of my shuriken and the world would be rid of the kyuubi. Oh well." Mizuki jumps up and throws another intent on ending Iruka's life, "AND NOW YOU DIE!!!"

As Iruka prepared for death just as the shuriken was about to hit him it was caught by Naruto. "since you tried to kill my sensei im going to shove my foot so far up your ass that your gonna TASTE IT!!!!!"

Naruto did a few hand seals and reached down and held his right hand in his left as electrical sparks flew and bird chirps could be heard, " I can only use this technique twice but it should be enough to end you!" Naruto takes off at Mizuki and slams his hand threw Mizuki's face. "CHIDORI!!!! Mizuki died very quickly and painlessly with his last thought being, _'that was Kakashi's. . .' _

Naruto stood there looking at Mizuki's lifeless body. He suddenly realized what happened and threw up the contents of his stomach. He felt great remorse for what he did but then he heard Iruka.

"Naruto I know you feel extremely bad about killing him. But if you didn't he would have killed you and me. Now tell me Naruto doe you feel any remorse for what you've done?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "good. that's what makes us all human. Because if you started enjoying killing people and did it for fun. That is when you truly stop being human. He deserved what happened to him. There's no telling how many people he would have killed if it had not been for you."

Naruto nods and looks up at Iruka, "does it ever get any easier?"

Iruka says, "after awhile you will get used to it. So don't worry."

"Okay. . ." Naruto says

"hey Naruto come here and close your eyes." Naruto nods and does what Iruka says and feels his goggles being removed and something else being put there. "okay open them." Naruto opens his eyes and sees Iruka smiling, "congratulations Naruto. You passed!"

Naruto put his hand to his head and felt the headband and smiled, "alright I did it!!!! Yeah!!!" Naruto quickly hugged Iruka and thanked him.

_**1 hour later in the hokages office**_

"So Naruto-kun I here you found out about your tenant?" said the aged hokage as he looked at Naruto while Iruka was in the hospital.

"yes I did old man. Why didn't you tell me and am I the only one that didn't know?" Naruto said angrily.

"I was going to tell you when you became a genin but you found out this way and no I made a law so that none of the adults could tell there children in hopes that you could grow as a normal child. But that didn't happen. Unfortunately. . . Is there any way I can make this up to you Naruto?"

Naruto was about to say its alright but then thought about it and said, "well some shops wont let me buy stuff from them so could you help me get some clothes and maybe some new weapons. Then we could call it even."

The aged hokage looked at Naruto and smiled, "alright Naruto. Oh and before I forget. Here is your pay for completing a B-rank mission." he gave Naruto an envelope that had 120,000 ryo in it."

"but I didn't do a B-rank mission." Naruto said.

"you captured a chunin rank traitor so that counts for a b-rank mission." the hokage said as he got up and left with Naruto following close behind.

_**Konoha shopping district**_

Naruto followed the hokage towards a ninja shop the old man was talking about that would treat him fairly.

They suddenly noticed people were glaring at Naruto and one woman bumped into him on purpose and started screeching that he punched her. She then turned to the hokage and said this and Sarutobi said, "woman, you had better stop lying before I break my foot off in your ass."

The woman got pissed off and stormed off. Naruto laughed and watched her go as they went into the ninja store.

_**Higurashi ninja shop**_

Naruto and the hokage walked into the shop and Naruto was awestruck at the shop. There were all kinds of weapons and clothes everywhere. There was a ripped guy behind the counter he turned to Naruto and the hokage and smiled kindly.

"hello my name is tsu-ru how are you today lord hokage and you to young man." He said kindly to them. He then realized who the young man was and smiled with delight at being able to have Naruto as his customer.

"so what can I do for the hero of this village and the hokage today?" Tsu-ru asked

Sarutobi the hokage smiled and said, "hello tsu-ru good day to you. We are here to get young Naruto-kun some new clothes and weapons. So Naruto why don't we go look around?"

They all went over to the clothes first and Naruto saw exactly what he wanted. There were some baggy black and white pants and black gauntlets and greaves that went with a chest and back body armor that went low enough for him to get to his tattoo and it had a sash around the middle. For shoes he got two steel toed combat boots to wear.

"Hey I like this," Naruto said as he held it up.

"okay Naruto go try it on." Sarutobi said smiling at Naruto who ran into the dressing room to try it on.

When Naruto came out of the dressing room he had the clothes on that showed his tattoos and Sarutobi looked at them closely.

"Naruto where did you get these three tattoos?" Sarutobi said as he looked at the them carefully.

"oh those I got them when I signed the three contracts in the scroll. Why?" Naruto said innocently.

Sarutobi gasped, _'he signed those contracts! But how!? I wasn't even able to sign them! Okay, okay calm down.'_ Sarutobi breathed in and out, "so what did the summon bosses say to you?"

"they said that my reasons for using their clan was pure so I was allowed to use them. Why?" Naruto said.

"just wanted to know. But be careful Naruto those summons can be very dangerous. Now is there anything else you want?" Sarutobi said

"um if its not to much to ask can I get some new kunai and shuriken and um. . . Maybe a bigger weapon like a ninjato or a. . . katana?" Naruto asked nervously.

"well sure Naruto and you will get three more copies of those clothes okay?"

"Really?" Naruto said with a lot of hopefulness

Tsu-ru decided to be really nice to the boy and said, "how bout this everything you buy today that is not outrageous I will let you have for free. Seeing as how I do owe you my life." tsu-ru said with a wink to Naruto.

Naruto then ran over to Tsu-ru and gave him a huge hug as thanks for all that he is doing, "thank you so much tsu-ru I will be sure to buy all of my equipment from here from now on!"

"alright that sounds fair as long as you bring more customers with you. Now why don't you go look around." tsu-ru said kindly

Naruto went and looked around until he found some new kunai and shuriken. Then he went to look for a bigger weapon. Then he saw it.

It was a 42 inch katana with a 11 inch leather grip. The sheath was black polished wood and the guard looked like a skull.

Naruto walked over to it and picked it up and saw that it was perfectly balance then he unsheathed it. The blade was serrated like a saw. And was a midnight black.

He carried it back over to tsu-ru and Sarutobi and said, "I got the kunai shuriken and I was wondering if I could get this."

Tsu-ru sees the sword Naruto picked out and smiles, "alright let me go in the back and get the extra sets of clothes."

Naruto smiles to Sarutobi and tsu-ru comes back and gives Naruto the extras, "alright they are all a size big on you but you will grow into them." tsu-ru smiled and said.

"oh wait before I forget. Can I get some weights. I will pay for them if I have to but I need some." Naruto said just now thinking to get some weights.

"sure here," tsu-ru reaches behind the counter and pulls out some arm and legs bands, "these are chakra weights they will automatically pull chakra out of you to get heavier."

"thanks!" Naruto says gleefully and starts to walk out.

"anytime Naruto anytime." tsu-ru said as he watched Naruto and the hokage walk out the door and disappear down the street.

_**Naruto and Sarutobi**_

"well Naruto I got to get back to work so I will see you later." Sarutobi said

"alright old man ill see you later." Naruto said as Sarutobi shunshins away.

Naruto walks back to his apartment and puts his stuff away then he goes to sleep. Eager to start his new life as a ninja of konoha gakure.

_AAAAAAAND. . . CUT! GREAT WORK EVERY BODY WOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIRST CHAPY UP YES! ISA BACK!!!!!!!!! EAT SHIT BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the master of summons

"hello"

"_hello"_

"**hello"**

"_**hello"**_

"chidori"

Naruto awoke after having a good nights sleep. He slid out of bed and looked around but noticed that his apartment was suddenly smaller. But quickly ignored it as he went to his bathroom to get ready for the day.

As he reached his bathroom Naruto looked in his mirror and freaked out. First he noticed that he was a few inches taller. About an inch taller then Sasuke and an inch shorter then shino.

Naruto then noticed that his teeth looked sharper. Like razor blade sharp all of them. Then he looked at his body and saw that his body was ripped but still small enough for him to have his maximum flexibility.

Naruto then noticed his hair was longer. About 4 or 5 inches longer making it hang just above his shoulders. Then he felt chakra being drawn to his eyes and noticed he could see things much clearer and could zoom in on things.

'_wow what happened? Wait a minute oh yeah these are the powers of my summons, lets see I got the teeth and possibly strength of a shark, speed and stealth possibly of a leopard the eyesight of an owl and also enhanced senses since I can hear and smell things better. Hmm me like.'_

Naruto stretched out for a few min. then went and got dressed in his new clothes and got his katana, greaves and gauntlets on. Then he tied his forehead protector around his neck.

"well since im in a hurry I'll just eat something on the way," he grabs a green apple and goes out the door and towards the academy.

_**Ten minutes later at the academy**_

Naruto calmly strolled into class and threw away the remains of his apple and walked towards a desk when he saw that all eyes were on him

". . . ummmm hello?" Naruto said, and Kiba Inuzuka being the loudest of the bunch started talking first.

"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!!!" Kiba yells out at Naruto.

"what's wrong dog shit? You don't see me in a day and forget all about me?" Naruto says

"N-NARUTO IS THAT YOU???!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kiba yells

"duh. And can you not yell its kinda hurtin my ears." Naruto says

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU DIDN'T GRADUATE!!!!" Kiba screamed

"dude are you blind." Naruto pointed at his forehead protector.

Kiba then shut up and had a stupefied look on his face. Naruto walked to a desk that had two open seats. The other one had Sasuke Uchiha the famed rookie of the year of their graduating class.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and scoffed before going back to brooding. Naruto then sat down and right when he sat down the classroom door slammed open where two girls burst in at the same time.

One girl was Haruno Sakura she was the brains of the class and had a big forehead and pink hair with green eyes. She wore a red dress and blue sandals.

The other girl was Yamanaka Ino she was known as the beauty of the class. She wore a purple skirt and a purple shirt that went to a few inches bellow her breasts she also wore bandages all over her and had blonde hair and green eyes.

They both yelled out at the same time, "HA I GOT HERE FIRST PIG/FOREHEAD GIRL!!! I GET TO SIT BY SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" they both yelled at each other. Then other girls in the class joined in.

Naruto was about to say 'hi' to his long time crush sakura but then got thinking. _'why do I even like her. She's a bitch and all she does is hit me and yell at me. Plus she's not even that pretty. Hmmm I guess im over her.'_

Naruto just sits in his seat quietly thinking about where he could learn some kenjutsu and maybe some taijutsu. But then he noticed a small amount of killing intent being directed at him.

Naruto turned to look and saw all of the females in class. . Well except for Hinata glaring at him.

"Um hi?" Naruto said then sakura screeched,

"GET OUT OF MY SEAT NARUTO IM SITTING BESIDE SASUKE!!!"

"um are you people stupid? Im sitting right here and there is a seat between Sasuke and me." All the girls got pissed off for being called stupid but then realized what he said and then all hell broke loose as the girls battled to get to the seat.

Naruto just sighed at there stupidity and lay his head down and went to sleep.

_**10 minutes later**_

Naruto woke up as Iruka walked in slowly still in a little pain from the night before. He walks up to the front of the class and looks around and sees sakura sitting next to Sasuke and Ino behind looking angry.

"alright class I would like to congratulate all of you for passing the exam-" Iruka was cut off by sakura

"BUT IRUKA WHY IS NARUTO HERE HE DIDN'T PASS THE EXAM!" the banshee screeched.

Iruka sighed and said, "yesterday my assistant Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll." he stopped for a second while everyone gasped, "but he was stopped as Naruto fought him and killed him and so the hokage rewarded Naruto for defeating a chunin level ninja by letting him graduate."

Iruka stopped talking and everyone looked at Naruto and saw he was half asleep and they all thought Iruka was lying so that it wouldn't look like he was showing favoritism to his favorite student.

Sasuke deciding to show his ass said, "pssshhh if the dobe here could beat Mizuki then Mizuki must have been asleep."

Naruto just gave him the finger and stayed quiet so Iruka said, "that's enough of that Sasuke. Now I will name out teams. Team1"(skipping all the way to seven cuz nobody cares about 1-6)

"team7 Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke starts listening, "sakura Haruno," sakura starts screeching about how 'true love conquers all, "and sai." sai was a new kid secretly sent by Danzo to watch the Uchiha, "your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

"next is team8 which will consist of hinata hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be yuhi kurenai."

"team9 is still in rotation from last year so team10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei shall be Sarutobi Asuma."

Naruto raises his hand. "yes Naruto?"

"um Iruka sensei you didn't put me on a team." Naruto says

"that's because you are going to be on a team with someone who just joined our village as a genin and your sensei will be Hayate Gekko. Alright all of you go to lunch and when you get back your sensei's will be here. And Naruto you need to go to the Hokage tower to meet your teammate and then both of you come back here."

"okay sensei see ya later." Naruto does a hand seal and disappears in a puff of smoke, making everyone else go wide eyed. _'where did he learn that!?'_ everyone but Iruka thought.

_**Hokage tower**_

Naruto shunshined to the outside of the tower and walked in the tower and up to the hokages office where the receptionist said the hokage was waiting on him.

Naruto walked into the hokages office and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had green hair and tanned skin, her eyes were pinkish red her shirt was white and she wore a white skirt, under it she wore fish nets and under her shirt. She had white sleeves on her arms. And she had a pink hair clip in her hair. Finally her forehead protector was tied around her right bicep and white sandals.

She turned to Naruto and smiled at him and Naruto felt as if his heart was going to melt. _'wow she's beautiful.' _

_**Fu's perspective**_

Fu had left her home village to come and become a ninja of Konoha because her village didn't accept her for being the jinchuriki of the seven tailed horned beetle.

So here she was in front of the hokage and he was about to tell her about her teammate when he walked in. She saw how he was dressed and how he was about half a head taller then her. Then she saw his muscles and almost drooled a bit,

'_damn he's hot. Wow I hope he's my team mate!' _Just as she thought that.

_**Normal again**_

"Naruto good to see you again. I see you've grown a few inches since we last talked. I would like to introduce you to your new team mate Fu. Fu this is Naruto he will be your new teammate."

Fu smiles again at Naruto and walks over to Naruto and says, "hello Naruto my name is Fu I am looking forward to working with you."

Naruto smiles and lifts up her hand and kisses it, "well I can honestly say I am going to love working with you." Naruto winks at her. Making Fu blush.

"w-well thank you. Um so is there anything else hokage-sama?" Fu says to the Hokage.

"yes I want you both to tell each other about your 'conditions.'" Sarutobi said

Both Naruto and Fu immediately got worried and Naruto said, "why old man?"

"because both of your 'conditions' are very similar so why don't you go first." Sarutobi said smiling while thinking, _'maybe I can finally get this boy to have a love life.'_

Naruto sighed sadly thinking he had finally found a friend. "well you see I have. . . I . . . I have the kyuubi sealed inside of me." Naruto finally choked out.

Fu was speechless someone else was like her? And he was her hot teammate? This was perfect! Now they had something that they both can relate too!

Naruto felt like he was about to cry because she was so silent and he was looking down so he didn't see her smile but he did here her walk towards him.

"good now Fu why don't you go." Sarutobi said smiling to Fu.

"well I have the nanabi sealed inside of me." Naruto suddenly snapped his head up at Fu and Fu hugged him saying, "so now I finally have someone who understands my pain."

Naruto blushed at being hugged but still hugged her back and would have kept doing it if it hadn't been for Sarutobi making a coughing noise. Which immediately caused them to realize what had happened and they both jumped apart.

"well now that you two have have told your secrets you can go and continue on with that somewhere else." Sarutobi said smirking while Naruto and Fu were beet red. Sarutobi then dismissed them and they walked out of the office then the tower.

Naruto and Fu were quiet for a minute but then Naruto said, "um hey I know this is kinda sudden but would you like to go out with me?"(**A/N: people who think this would never happen shut up because asked my girlfriend out the same way when we started dating.)**

Fu was taken by surprise by what Naruto and said, "um sure we could get lunch right now then go back to class. How does that sound?" Naruto smiled and nodded, "okay you pick because I don't know anywhere to eat here."

Naruto smiles as he takes Fu's hand and walks with her to his favorite place in the world to eat. Ichiraku's ramen bar.

_**Ichiraku's**_

Naruto and Fu walked into Ichiraku's and Fu smelled something delicious. Behind the counter the cook Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame were making some vegetable ramen.

Naruto smiled at the look in Fu's eyes it was the same look he had in his eyes when he first smelled Ichiraku's ramen. He was thankful for the fact that he got a B-rank mission pay the day before.

"hey old man! I would like three bowls of miso ramen." Naruto says to the old man who smiles at Naruto.

"well hello Naruto coming right up and what about your little girlfriend here?" Teuchi asked. Which right after that there was a clutter coming from the kitchen followed by Ayame running to the front.

"Naruto-kuns got a girlfriend!?" Ayame yelled, she then said, "awww you two look so cute together!!!" she runs up and hugs a badly blushing Naruto. "congratulations!"

"um Ayame-nee-chan this is only our first date. And beside you need to take Fu's order." Ayame just laughed and asked what Fu would like to eat.

"um ill take two vegetable ramens and a miso ramen." Fu said nicely and hungrily.

While their food was being cooked naruto and Fu talked a little bit about themselves. Turns out they are both orphans their villages hate them and they always wanted to be ninjas since they were 4.

They finally got their food and said, "itadakimasu!" then they both dug in with absolutely no grace used in eating the food and were done in one minute.

They both burped at the same time and looked embarrassingly towards the other and then laughed naruto said, "well that was good. But I think we should be getting back to class to meet our sensei."

Fu smiled and nodded and was about to pull out some of the money the hokage gave her. But then naruto said, "I'll get it Fu it was my idea to go on a date anyways right?" Naruto pays for the meal and they leave.

While they are walking towards the academy Fu suddenly grabs Narutos hand and holds his hand. Naruto looks at her and she smiled and moved closer to him.

They finally arrive at the academy and walk in.

_**In the academy**_

All of the other students had been back in class for a few minutes and were waiting on their sensei. Some were starting to wonder what happened to naruto. Then the doors opened and Naruto and Fu walked in holding hands.

Most stared at them others just scoffed at them like assholes (coughsasukecouch) they walked over to an open table and sat down with Fu leaning her head on naruto's shoulder.

Kiba was sitting in the back drooling over Fu, hinata was sad that naruto had a girlfriend that wasn't her but still happy for him, and shino was thinking, _'good hinata-chan might finally get over Uzumaki and I can finally ask her out. But I do say Uzumaki and that girl do make a good couple.'_

With team10 Shikamaru was asleep, Choji was eating happily, and Ino was happy for naruto but still cautious of the girl as she could try to take her Sasuke-kun from her.

With team7 Sai didn't care either way he was just watching the dickless Uchiha. Speaking of dickless, Sasuke thought it was stupid to have feelings for people because 'holding ties makes you weak.'

Sakura decided to voice her opinions, "hey naruto who's that!? And why is she being all close to you like you're a couple!?" the banshee screeched

Fu decided to speak up, "My name is Fu and I am Naruto's teammate and girlfriend." Fu said aggravatedly.

Sakura laughed, "why would you date that freak. He's nothing but a baka and he is the dobe of the class. But I guess someone as ugly as you woul-" Sakura was silenced as the sound of a thousand birds chirping shut her up.

Everyone looked at naruto who had blue lightning going all around his right hand. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared in front of sakura with his fist poised for the kill.

"say one more thing about Fu-chan. I dare you." Naruto said to her. Fu stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"naruto-kun stop she's not worth it." Fu said, naruto turned and looked her then deactivated the chidori and got out of Sakura's face."

Naruto and Fu were walking back to their table when the door opened again and in walked a sickly looking man, He wore a bandana style forehead protector, and standard Jonin uniform but on his back he has a red handled katana. His name was Hayate Gekko

"Naruto Uzumaki and Fu please meet me on the roof." Hayate said as he disappeared In poof of smoke.

Fu and naruto got up and Fu was about to start walking when Naruto grabbed her hand and made a hand seal and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

_**Roof**_

Naruto and Fu appeared in front of Hayate while still holding hands and sat down on the steps in front of Hayate.

"Hello how about we get to know each other. Ill go first, My name is Gekko Hayate I like Kenjutsu and my girlfriend Yugao-chan my dislikes are people who say kenjutsu is useless and people who insult Yugao-chan, my hobbies are kenjutsu and hanging with Yugao, my dream is to beat one of the seven swordsman of the mist in a battle. Now you green hair."

"my name is Fu. Just Fu. I like training and Naruto-kun. I dislike people who judge others for something they have no control over, and sluts like that sakura, my hobbies are training and now spending time with naruto-kun. And my dream for the future is to become a great kunoichi." Fu said.

'_hmm she seems to like naruto here.' _Hayate thinks then says "okay you Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training Fu-chan and ramen, my dislikes are the same as Fu-chans, my hobbies used to be pulling pranks but Im quitting that. Now its training and spending time with Fu-chan. And my dreams for the future are to become the greatest hokage ever!!!" Naruto said.

Hayate smiled at their dreams and said, "alright well normally there would be a test to see if you two are worthy to become genin but the hokage ordered me to allow you two to pass." Hayate said.

Hayate then continued, "we are going to become the first full team of kenjutsu users. We will also learn other things like taijutsu nin jutsu and genjutsu. But first im going to teach Kenjutsu so we need to get you miss Fu some type of sword. So what would you like to use?"

Fu started thing for a minute and then said, "um I would like twin kodachi's if that's okay."

Hayate nodded and pulled out a scroll then opened it and there was a storage seal on it. He focused some chakra into the seal and in a poof of smoke two kodachi's one was black while the other was white.

"here you go." said Hayate. He gave Fu the swords and got strange looks from his students, "what?"

"um sensei do you always carry a scroll with swords in it?" naruto said.

"yeah this scroll holds every sword I own in it. Why?" Hayate says

"no reason," naruto says with a sweat drop.

"anyways I will be teaching you the basics it will be up to you to come up with your own style to use. Okay?" Naruto and Fu nod and stand up.

"good. We will start training tomorrow. Go to training field 12. Bye" with that said Hayate shunshins away.


End file.
